1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and in particular to a chair of the type known as a sling chair, having a seating surface in the form of a flexible loop of material that is removable without disconnecting the loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sling chair, or deck chair, is often used for casual seating and is comprised of a support frame configured to support a strip of material that is used as the chair's seating surface, i.e., the seat and back surface contacted by the user when seated. The support frame is often hinged so that the chair can be folded for storage and/or transportation.
The chair support frame of these prior art chairs normally includes a first sling support adjacent the upper back of the chair frame and a second sling support adjacent the front of the seating area of the chair. The sling in the form of a single layer of material extends between these supports, with each end of the sling being individually looped around one of the supports and secured in place, e.g., by sewing or with snaps or other releasable fasteners.
The sling length is greater than the distance between the two supports so that, when the user sits on the sling, the sling will take a curved shape, with the lower part of the curve forming the seat and the upper part of the curve forming the back of the seating surface. Replacement of the seating on conventional sling chairs is impractical or at least difficult, requiring removal of the stitching or opening of the fasteners, which often become rusted and unusable after a period of time, particularly if the sling is laundered or recovered.
Thus, there is a need for a sling chair construction, and in particular a non-folding sling chair construction that facilitates ease of positioning and removal of the sling without the need to remove stitches or use releasable fasteners. There is a further need for a sling that will provide a greater wear-life before replacement is required. There is a further need for a chair that includes a reversible sling.